Those Eyes
by Post U Later
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 FINALE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! He died. Dean died, and there was nothing anyone could do, he was gone, killed by Metatron. Sam brought his body to the bunker, prepared to summon a demon to make a deal. But there was no deal to be made, because Dean opened his eyes. Rated T for my authors note. OneShot - There will be a sequel posted separately later. Please R


**A/N~ So I Know This Isn't A Chapter For My Story_ Mutant Emotions_, Or A Chapter For _The Resumé Of Shawn Spencer_, & I'm Sorry. I'm Working On Them, But This Was Just Begging To Be Let Out. This Is A OneShot, Which Will Have A Sequel. I Saw The Season 9 Finale Of _Supernatural_ & My Mind Was Just BLOWN WIDE OPEN! I'm Still Reeling From It. It Was Freaking CRAZY! I'm Glad I'm 21, Because I Needed A Good Shot Of Whiskey After That Fuck Ton Of A Cliffhanger They Left Us With. I'm Not Sure I'll Make It To October. **

**Warning~ Spoilers For The Season 9 Finale! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Disclaimer~ I Do Not Own Supernatural, If I Did, Dean Would Have Sex With EVERYONE(Cas, Crowley, Benny, Etc), Gabe Would NOT Have Switched Sides, Metatron Would Be Dead, & Benny, Kevin, Bobby, & Gadreel Would Be Alive(The Angel Grew On Me)... & A Shit Load More Stuff Would Be Changed Too. I just Play With The Characters... OH & Adam Would Have Been Freed From The Cage With Sam. **

* * *

_**Those Eyes**_

_**~0,886~**_

* * *

He was floating. Sailing smoothly where ever he was, which he didn't actually know at the moment. His eyes were closed to the outside world, and he felt like he was laying on a cloud, drifting through the darkness. Normally darkness made him uneasy, but this darkness... _this_ somehow felt right. It calmed him, soothed the savage beast he'd become because of the Blade. There was no sound where he was, no actual movement, not even a breeze of cool air or the sound of his heart beating in his ears. That should have sent off alarms in his head, but didn't. He was too calm to be worried.

He floated in nothingness for what seemed like hours, but could have been either minutes or days, or even weeks, who knew? Not him, and he didn't care. He hadn't been this peaceful since he was last held my his mother, and he didn't want to leave this rare comfort... no, that wasn't quite right, he'd felt this peaceful once before, though he loath to admit it... or did he?

He had felt content and peaceful in the later years of his stint in Hell, torturing souls and being praised by Alistair. Thinking that didn't make him as sick, and it momentarily surprised him that it didn't. But he didn't focus on that for long, for a sound in the silent space he found himself floating in caught his attention.

He could hear someone talking. The voice was muffled, but he could just make out who the person was, Crowley, and most of what he was saying.

"...talking about isn't it?" Crowley's muffled voice seeped into the darkness, capturing his undivided attention. "It's all become so... _expected_."

He could hear how Crowley spoke the word with contempt and stifled a smile. He didn't know what the demon was talking about, having missed the beginning of what was sure to be a long monologue.

"You have to believe me... when I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen." The sincerity in the demon's voice had him wondering what had happened. Had the Mark of Cain done something? Had he done something _because_ of the Mark? He was curious now.

"Not really. I mean, I might not of told you the entire, truth." This made him snort, though only mentally, it seemed that he couldn't move his body, it didn't worry him that much as the demon continued to speak, he refocused his attentions as he heard his name fall from the demons' mouth. "... never lied Dean... That's important. It's fundamental... But, there is one story about Cain that I might of, _forgotten_ to tell you."

Dean mentally snorted again, The demon may be the King of Hell, but he was still a Crossroads demon to the bone, looking for loophole. He found it almost funny enough to laugh.

"Apparently he too was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be." Crowley's tone was so serious that Dean paid more attention. Sam would be proud of him listening so intently, even if it was to Crowley. Dean's mind floated off for a second, worry floating his mind, thinking about what Sam was doing if Crowley was just chilling with him where ever he was. He remembered that he was supposed to be listening intently to Crowley and almost laughed at the irony, though the worry stayed, eating at the calmness he'd been comforted by until then.

"... Mark never quite let go." Crowley said, and Dean really wished he hadn't fazed out right then, he was really curious about what he'd missed. "You can understand, why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation."

Dean could hear the slight creak of wood and assumed Crowley was moving where ever he was, but it didn't make him uneasy as he thought it would, not being able to see where the demon was.

"It wasn't until you summoned me, no... it wasn't truly until you left the cheeseburger uneaten." Dean wondered what the demon was getting at, so he hadn't been hungry, it was known to happen every now and then.

Suddenly he felt something touch his hand, but he didn't jerk away from it, though he wanted too. He panicked for a split second before something was put in his hand, his fingers being wrapped around it, and instantly he calmed. It was nice, the forced calm. It was the ease that had enveloped him while he'd been floating, but it allowed him to think clearly and actually use his brain for a second. He was sure Sam would say it was a miracle.

"... let myself believe." Dean wondered what'd he'd missed again, but focused as he felt his arm being lifted so his hand that was clutching whatever the object was, was laying on his chest, determined to hear the rest. "Maybe miracles do come true... Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now, it's not death, it's _life_. A new kind of life. Open your eyes Dean: _see_, what I see, _feel_, what I feel, and lets go take a howl at that moon."

And suddenly Dean could feel everything, and he opened his pitch black eyes.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd Ya Think? I Kinda Wanted To Get Dean's Perspective While He Was Laying There, Because Crowley Was Talking To Him Like Dean Was Hearing Him, & I Thought, 'Maybe He Does.' XD**

**Anyway, This Is A OneShot, But I'm Going To Make A Sequel If People Want, It'd Be A Chapter Fic. & I'd Probably Try To Finish It Before Posting It, Rather Than Try To Simultaneously Write 3 Stories At Once. I'm Awesome, But Not That Awesome! Plus, I've Got A Job Now... I Work At A Liquor Store... Maybe Cas'll Come In & Drink It? XD **

**THANX FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! It Feeds Me Like The First Blade Feeds Dean! X3 **


End file.
